


Steamy

by Sanverskink (Danvxers)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanvers - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvxers/pseuds/Sanverskink
Summary: Maggie walks in on Alex taking a shower and practically jump her bones.





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a new smut every Monday until Sanvers is back, including the day they return aka October 9.
> 
> Let me know if thats a good idea and of course if you even would read those or if that's like a horrible idea :P

Alex let her robe fall off her body to the floor, held one of her hand under the water coming from the shower head, making sure the temperature wasn't too hot but not too cold either. When she was satisfied with the temperature, she stepped into the shower letting the water drip down her body. Alex let her thoughts float away, while her body relaxed under the water. That alien case they got handled today, didn't go as planned, a lot of DEO agents got hurt. She’s lucky she wasn’t one of them, but still, she can’t even think how much in pain they are. So the best she could do is just forget about it, as J’onn specifically told her, she figured a good hot shower would help.

 

_’’Sorry, Alex. I’m just gonna brush my tee-’’_ Maggie got caught off guard when her own eyes met Alex’s wet and relaxed body. _’’Wow…’’_ is all Maggie could choke out while she felt her own mouth dry out.

 

_’’Hey, babe. You okay?’’_ Alex asked, looking over her shoulder to find Maggie still standing in the doorway, mouth open though no words came out.

 

_’’W-what? Umm..y-yes’’_ Maggie replied when Alex woke her up from her daydreaming and the copwalked toward the sink to grab her toothbrush.

 

_’’You know it’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked, right?’’_ She turned around, following Maggie’s moves with her eyes.

 

Maggie looked up from the sink into the mirror, her gaze stopped at Alex’s exposed breasts and could feel Alex smirk on her. Maggie felt the warmth between her own legs, spit out her toothpaste and put back her toothbrush into the mug.

 

_’’Fuck it’’_ she mumbled to herself before she turned around to face Alex, and stripped out of her own clothes, left them on the bathroom floor and joined Alex in the steamy shower.

 

’’You’re so fucking hot’’ Maggie said right before she reached for Alex’s neck and let their lips meet in a hot open mouth kiss. Alex felt her girlfriend’s naked and wet body press against her. It was a good thing Maggie’s arms were wrapped around Alex, otherwise the agent would have fallen straight to the floor, her knees were weak, really weak. 

 

The shorter girl turned Alex around so the agent’s back was pressed against her front, Maggie reached for the soap bottle in front of Alex and put an amount in her hand and let Alex feel the soap roam all over her body along with Maggie’s hands. Maggie let her hands start at Alex’s shoulders, making their way down to her chest, cupping both her girlfriend’s breast in her hands and left a little soap on her nipple and began lubricate them making Alex shiver.

 

’’Mmmhh’’ Alex let out at the feeling that was Maggie’s hands playing with her now hardened nipples. Maggie let go of her breasts after she had payed enough attention to both of them. The brunette’s hands run all over the taller girl’s body, let the soap reach every skin of her girlfriend. Maggie grabbed the shower head and tilted it so the water ran down their bodies, letting the soap on Alex’s ran down as well. When Alex was all clean Maggie tilted the shower head away just a little bit so neither of them got water in their eyes. Maggie got back to feel every inch of Alex’s body until she reached down to her girlfriend’s pussy, she cupped the Alex’s sex and she jerked her core into Maggie’s hand begging for some kind of release.

 

_’’You want this, baby girl?’’_ Maggie said and _used her fingers to spread Alex’s folds and gathered her girlfriend’s arousal on her fingers. ’’Good god. So wet for me’’_ All Alex could get out in response was a husky _yes, god yes_

 

_’’Please…’’_ Alex panted while Maggie made her way to Alex’s entrance.

 

_’’Use your words, Alex’’_

 

_’’Just…fuck me, please?’’_ The taller girl choked out making Maggie moan at the request.

 

_’’Well…Since you’re asking me so nicely’’_ Maggie pushed two fingers into Alex’s soaked area. Alex grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders to hold herself up while feeling Maggie’s finger’s pump in and out of her body.

 

’’More’’ Alex ordered, she felt herself needy, she wanted more of what Maggie was doing, she needed more of that pleasure.

 

_’’Want to tell me what you want or are you going to keep that a secret?’’_ Maggie smirked, letting her mouth leave kisses all over Alex’s neck.

 

_’’My…c-clit’’_ Alex didn't have to say more than that to make Maggie understand what she wanted. Maggie guided her right hand from her breast to her abs, down to her pubic bone then finally where Alex wanted her. The brunette began making fast circles while her two fingers on her left hand withdrew from Alex’s pussy, making the agent whine at the loss. It was just a matter of time until Maggie pushed them in again, but this time with an extra one. Alex arched her back of Maggie’s body at the sudden.

 

_’’Does that feel good baby girl?’’_ Maggie moved her head to the other side of Alex’s neck to give the same amount of kisses as she left on the right side. _’’You like when I fuck you like this?’’_

 

_’’Yes…Fuck, so much…’’_ Alex could feel herself nearing her climax already.

 

Maggie Moved her mouth away from her neck and lowered her head to Alex’s right boob and flicked her tongue around and over her girlfriend’s hardened nipple. Maggie sped up the rhythm on her fingers, Alex reached for the walls on each side of her to hold her self up while she felt her walls clench around Maggie’s fingers.

 

_’’You’re being so good, Alex. Cum for me, baby’’_ Maggie said making Alex feel the shorter girl’s hot breath on her breast, her whole body twitched.

 

_’’Holy fuck…Maggie!!’’_ Alex screamed while soaking Maggie’s fingers. Alex let her girlfriend guide her down for her orgasm. The agent fell into Maggie’s arms and the cop withdrew her fingers to catch Alex so she wouldn’t fall to the floor.

 

_’’Are you okay?’’_ Maggie asked removing the wet hair from Alex’s face to look her in the eyes when Alex were back from her high.

 

_’’Yeah’’_ Alex leaned in to give her girlfriend a quick but passionate kiss.

 

When Alex gathered the forces to stand on her own she walked forward, taking Maggie with her and when Maggie’s back hit the wall Alex took her girlfriend’s hand in her own and pinched them over her head.

 

_’’Now it’s my turn to make you come’’_ Alex said making Maggie swallow her moan and bite her lip.

 

Alex gave her girlfriend a kiss on the mouth and then went down her neck, her breasts, taking her time on sucking and biting them. Alex kneeled on the wet floor, continued her way down to her abs then to Maggie’s core giving it small licks. Maggie thrusted herself against Alex’s head and the Agent could feel Maggie hold back, trying to stay still.

 

_’’You want more of my mouth?’_ Alex asked against Maggie’s wet center making Maggie get goosebumps at the suddenly hot breath against her pussy.

 

_’’Y-yes’’_ Maggie moaned and Alex obeyed, lifting the brunette’s leg over her shoulder so she had enough room to work on and then she entered her girlfriend with her tongue.

 

_’’Fuck, Alex…Just like that’’_ The shorter girl arched her back and rested her hands on the back of Alex’s head urging her closer, deeper. Alex kept a steady rhythm on her tongue, thrusting in and out of Maggie’s core. Alex let her fingers make fast circles on Maggie’s clit. They both know she was close already, Maggie is even surprised she was able to last 5 minutes before Alex could feel Maggie pulsing around her tongue.

 

_’’Shit! Alex…I’m gonna-’’_ Maggie didn’t hold back, she let the pleasure run through her, her whole body losing control, she withered and she came hard with a scream in her throat, a scream that was Alex’s name. 

 

’’-come’’ Maggie spoke when she opened her eyes and her breathing was back to normal. Alex licked the juice she had created in her core and she licked it all, she could never get tired of tasting Maggie.

 

_’’You were gonna come?’’_ Alex smirked when she was back on her feet again, facing Maggie

 

_’’Yes and I did, I really did. I couldn’t even finish my sentence’’_

 

_’’Well…I love seeing you come love that, feel you come like that’’_ Alex grabbed her girlfriend’s cheeks and making Maggie taste herself.

 

_’’And I love tasting myself on your tongue’’_ Maggie said when they parted.

 

_’’Mhhhm, do you now?’’ Maggie nodded in response and dragged her girlfriend out of the shower._

 

_’’How about we continue this in the bedroom?’’_ Alex moaned at the question and grabbed Maggie’s hand, walking them towards the bedroom.


End file.
